


The Games Children Play (Four Through Seven)

by aquarius_galuxy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarius_galuxy/pseuds/aquarius_galuxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is sixteen, and she trembles when Orochimaru's too-wide mouth is inches from hers, split in a too-big smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games Children Play (Four Through Seven)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** This fic contains some disturbing content - lolicon, and whatever it is that Orochimaru does.

**i.**

The new girl is wary of them - not scared, not in the least - and she looks at them all with mistrust glittering in her eyes, as if they would be bearing down on her in the next moment. Her name is Mitarashi Anko, he hears. She has been under the tutelage of the traitor Orochimaru for years, and the latter has cast her aside for others.

Yamanaka Inoichi watches her from a distance when she's brought to the Hokage Tower, and hopes that his toddler daughter will never experience what this young woman has been through. It is true that Yamanaka Ino will grow up to be  _shinobi_ ; as future clan head, she will be exposed to all manner of  _shinobi_  life.

Still, as a father, Inoichi has no wish to see his beloved daughter ending up as a trapped animal that does not recognize friend from foe.

**ii.**

Mitarashi Anko doesn't remember very much of her time with Orochimaru - either that, or she is reluctant to spill his secrets.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage, frowns upon them torturing one of their own, so he sends Anko to the Intel Department for investigation.

She doesn't yield to simple hypnosis - perhaps she isn't as easily charmed as a snake - and Inoichi receives the dubious honor of scanning her mind.

Orochimaru does not have the capability to put Anko's memories under an intricate seal (or maybe there is no need to). What Inoichi sees is enough for him to wish he didn't.

**iii.**

Many of Anko's memories are murky, dim, as if she has been kept underground for a long time, and Inoichi feels as if he's submerged in the muddy waters of a stagnant pond watching white snakes slither everywhere.

**iv.**

She is sixteen, and she trembles when Orochimaru's too-wide mouth is inches from hers, split in a too-big smile.

 _What a big mouth you have, Orochimaru-_ sama _._

_All the better to taste you with, my dear. Are you afraid?_

_No,_  Anko tells him,  _I'm not afraid._

Orochimaru smiles, golden eyes glinting cold, and slants his lips over hers.

**v.**

She is fourteen, and naked. There are snakes everywhere, over her feet, across her breasts, between her legs, squeezing and slithering and wrapping around her throat.

Orochimaru walks around her, slowly, purposefully, snake eyes flicking up and down her frame.

Anko shivers, breathes shallowly, but she is confident. This is Orochimaru- _sama_ , and he won't hurt her.

The man steps closer, pale skin almost glowing in the dimness, and Anko gasps when he cups her between her legs, pushes two fingers in.

She tries not to squirm, does her best to keep her responses to a minimum. Orochimaru's smile grows, glinting eyes hungrily analyzing.

He pushes another two fingers into her, and her back arches.

**vi.**

She is thirteen, and bloody from a fresh kill. She stands at attention; Orochimaru looks up from his desk, satisfaction stark on his face. His thin lips part; a long, long tongue flicks out, as if testing the air, and he grins slowly at her disheveled appearance. Gold eyes sweep languidly over her form, pausing at developing breasts that bulge under her clothes.

 _Your report, Anko-_ chan _?_  he hisses, setting his papers down, and leaning forward ever so slightly, pressing sleeved forearms against his work surface.

Anko trembles, pumped full of adrenaline. She is still raring to go, and it is only by years of training that she keeps still, a bundle of muscle ready to uncoil. Slowly, she gives Orochimaru her report - all seven on the mission are dead, and no one knew of her presence.

Her  _sensei_  nods. He stands up slowly with a low rumble of his chair, and Anko lights up when he approaches her.

 _Do you have something else for me to do,_  sensei _?_  she asks, her voice wavering just a little.

 _Not quite,_  he answers, but his hands come up to tug the sash around his  _yukata_  loose.

Anko watches him unflinchingly; she drops to her knees, and worships him the only way she knows how.

When she - he - is ready, he bids her stand, and brace herself over his desk.

His entrance is slow and unyielding, and he hisses behind her.

**vii.**

She is eleven, and already used to this underground fortress that Orochimaru keeps. Orochimaru watches her every move; she is content with his attention, because he is the first person to really care about her in a very long time.

 _Anko-_ chan _,_  he purrs, when she happens to be passing by his private rooms.  _Come in here for a minute._

She finds him half-disrobed. His chest is just as pale and hairless as his face, and she can't help looking lower, to where there is a faint trail of hair sketched beneath his navel.

 _Come over here,_  he commands.

She does, she climbs up onto his bed even though it feels weird, and sits cross-legged in front of him.

Orochimaru won't hurt her, she knows.

 _Have you been training?_  he hisses.

Anko nods.  _I was just going to get some food,_  she explains boldly,  _I'm hungry._

_Can it wait for a little while?_

Orochimaru stares into her eyes, slit-like pupils boring into her own, and she can't help but nod.

 _Good,_  he says.  _Now undress._

She stares at him and blinks several times, looking around in his room, at herself, and at him.  _H-here?_  she stammers.

He nods with all the time in the world.  _Did you think I meant something else?_

He won't hurt her, she knows, so she wriggles out of her shorts, and her shirt.

Orochimaru smiles, his lips stretching, and his pointed tongue flicks out. His gold eyes rove over her; Anko stares.

 _Should we really be doing this?_  she asks. But she remains in her panties, unafraid and unmoving.

He doesn't reply, but leans in close, so she feels his breath on her neck. Fingers drift over her chest, probing softly at her budding breasts.

There is a wetness on her throat; his tongue slithers down her clavicles, over her breasts, and Anko giggles. It's ticklish.

And it feels even more ticklish when he licks further down, to her belly, and her panties.

 _How does this feel, Anko-_ chan _?_  he whispers, and she gasps when his long, long tongue pushes past her panties, to her most secret spot, where she's discovered that it feels very, very good when she touches herself there.

She doesn't know why Orochimaru- _sensei_  is doing this, but he's licking her up and down, and she parts her thighs for more.

Her body feels hot, like a wound spring, and he laps at her, where there are bursts of sensation, and then further down, and-

Is he  _inside_  her?

Anko gasps, eyes wide, watching Orochimaru. He hasn't hurt her, and this feels very, very good.

She thinks she won't mind if this happened more often.

**viii.**

Inoichi pulls out of Anko's mind as fast as he's able, nausea swimming in his gut. His colleagues look at him in concern, he shakes his head and mutters that he would have to get his thoughts straightened out first.

The thing is, he doesn't know how he can possibly straighten his thoughts out on  _that_.

He is so, so very thankful that his Ino is home safe and sound, and feels just a little bad for thinking that, when another Konoha girl has suffered a worse fate.

In front of him, Anko sleeps placidly, without any sign of revulsion at the things she's been through.

He hopes she sleeps a little longer, at least until Sarutobi has figured out a way to deal with her situation.


End file.
